I cant help but miss you
by mel-loves-rocklee
Summary: Ok i decided to write this story after being obsessed with Bully for over 2 years. WHOOO GO BULLY! LOVE GARY! anyway, this story is based a year since gary left, and he returns to the school, and finds out someone has been missing him. garyXpetey
1. The expelled student returns

**Ok this is my first chapter, I am still writing more so be patient lol.**

It was just another day at Bullworth Academy, the Christmas holidays had finished and it was a brand new year. It had been just over a year since the school incident, and everything was completely back to normal. The nerds getting picked on by everyone and getting bashed by the Jocks, the Preps still sworn enemies to the greasers, and the Bully's picking on anyone who appeared weaker than them. Yep, the school had pretty much gone back to normal for the past year or as so Jimmy thought. There had been rumours around the school that there was an expelled student coming back to the school. No one was sure who exactly, because quite a few students were expelled in the past.

"Jimmy" Petey called, hurrying over to Jimmy. Jimmy looked at Pete and saw that he seemed to be worn out from running.

"What is it Pete?" he asked. Pete took a couple of deep breathes before speaking.

"The expelled student is coming back to school today. Everyone is waiting at the school gate to see who it is" He puffed, trying to catch his breath.

"Great" Jimmy spoke plainly, and began to walk towards the school gates, where a huge crowd of students stood all around, waiting for the expelled student to return.

"Jimmy" Zoe greeted walking over to her boyfriend.

"Hey Zoe" Jimmy greeted back, leaning in for a kiss.

"Urghh get off" Zoe growled, pushing him away.

"Why my love?" Jimmy asked.

"Because this is like the most important day ever! No one has ever been expelled and got to come back before!" Zoe explained rather irritated by Jimmy's lack of care.

"Oh right." Jimmy said, before looking over at the school entrance.

"Who do you think the kid is?" Zoe asked.

"I have no clue. Maybe one of the kids that were expelled last year that were caught stealing Miss Phillips underwear" Jimmy joked. Petey however had a slight hope that is wasn't just any student who walked through that gate; he was hoping it was someone in particular, someone he hasn't been able to get out of his head. Soon a car pulled up, with the student inside.

"Who is it!?" everyone cried. Petey tensed as his stomach filled with butterflies. The crowd of students yelled and cheered, while waiting for the student to step out of the vehicle.

"Please" Petey mumbled to himself before his mind started filling him with false hope. The expelled student finally opened the car door, and stepped out of it. The student was…

"Gary!?" everyone gasped.

"What!!??" Jimmy cried, starring at what looked to be a nervous and insecure Gary. Everything fell silent in the area and amongst the crowds, as Gary shut the car door behind him. Completely nervous, Gary gripped his bag tightly, and began to walk through the school gates.

"How!? How could this happen!?" Jimmy growled, fired up with anger and hate, and on the edge of running over to beat his enemy up. Everyone was shocked, appalled and annoyed by Gary's return. Petey however, couldn't help but let his stomach drop and have jolts of joy fill his body. He didn't understand why Gary made him feel this way. Gary slowly paced through the middle of the crowd, heading towards the main school building to the principal's office. He anxiously shifted his eyes around to look at the people in the crowd. All the students were staring at him, and glaring at him. He took a deep breath and glued his eyes to the pathway in front of him.

"What the hell is he doing back here?"

"He doesn't belong here" people from the crowd said to each other. Gary felt more unconfident by the second.

"I'm gonna get that jerk!" Jimmy yelled over the top of the crowd.

"Jimmy shh" Zoe hushed.

**I am still working on the next chapter!! However, please review if u wish me to put up the next chapter, and you are free to give me ideas and comments. Thank you!! LOVE YOU GARY!! **


	2. What if he has changed?

**Ok this is the second chapter, sorry I haven't written in like 2 days lol, I was testing my skills last night, and I successfully finished Bully in 1 night!! WOO CHAMPION!! Ahem, lol, and since I heard about the new Bully game and how it has more characters and missions and has 2 player, I decided I am going to buy it. Enjoy the chapter!!**

"I cannot believe that psycho was let back into the school! Seriously this is crazy" Jimmy growled, trying to lower his voice and calm himself down. Zoe rested her hand on his shoulder and was lost for words to help settle him.

"I swear, after he finishes with Crabblesnitch I am gonna get that little creep" Jimmy said coldly, as he tightened his fists.

"Jimmy, maybe you shouldn't" Petey said. Jimmy looked down to Petey and noticed that he seemed rather troubled and concerned.

"What? Why? What's the matter with you Petey?" Jimmy asked completely confused. Petey gulped, and then opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

Everyone continued to watch Gary slowly pace to the main school building, until he entered it. Once Gary was out of sight, the crowd began to talk loudly amongst themselves, about how Gary could possibly be let back into the school after all he had done.

"How could he be let back in?" one person in the crowd asked loudly.

"I say we get him and beat him down!" Trent called out, followed by cheers of agreement.

"He needs to be put back in his place!" Gord announced out loud, and then after having that said, another cheer of agreement was heard.

"His place is in my toilet!" Ricky yelled. Everyone in the crowd was cheering and encouraging each other to get revenge on Gary, but Petey stood quietly and did not join in what so ever.

"Jimmy…It was over a year ago…what if Gary has changed? Then you wouldn't have to fight him" he said quietly.

"I don't think so. Once a psychopath, always a psychopath. Anyway, even if I don't fight him, looks like everyone else will" Jimmy said causing Petey to sigh.

"Pete, you're acting weird, what's wrong with you?" Jimmy asked. Petey shook off his troubled look.

"Nothing is wrong; I just…don't think that it would be right to judge someone after a year has passed. I mean, Gary did sorta look different…" He struggled to say.

"Looks can be deceiving. And yeah, he looked pretty insecure, which he should anyway, because anyone would be if they knew they were gonna get bashed and bullied for the rest of their school years" Jimmy sneered. Petey fell silent again, feeling more and more worried and sympathetic for Gary. Sure enough in the past Gary has been an ass to him, and always bullied him mercilessly, but that didn't cause Petey to hate or dislike him. Even though Petey would always have longed for Gary to talk to him and be polite to him, the unkindness of Gary somehow drew Petey to him. Petey classified Gary as a friend, and was rather shattered when Gary turned against Jimmy and himself.

"Pete. People just don't change. I mean, think of all the stuff Gary has done. He bullied you, was a jerk to me, lied to everyone, and turned everyone against each other and brainwashed them all to follow under his command! Once someone has had a taste of power, they don't go back to less." Jimmy explained to Petey, rather annoyed at the fact Petey isn't conforming to everyone, after all Gary has done. Petey continued to stay silent, and let his mind recap over everything Gary said to him in the past.

Later on that afternoon, all the cliques in the school were plotting and preparing their own revenge on Gary. The Jocks were planning their bash up attack, the Preps were buying their eggs, the Greasers were getting their bikes ready, and the Nerds were fixing all their spud cannons, while Gary currently made it safely to the boys dorm, into his old room that he use to share with Petey. Sitting on his bed, feeling awful and unconfident, Gary's mind constantly repeated all the events over the past, which filled him more and more with regret and unhappiness. Soon after, Petey slowly made his way to his room, and before entering it, he noticed a figure sitting on the spare bed across from his.

"Gary" Petey gasped with surprise. Gary quickly shot around to see Petey standing at the door. Suddenly his heart sank.

"P-Petey" he stuttered.

**Sorry this chapter is so short, I have been getting ready for the first day back at school tomorrow lol. WOO I am finally in year 12! Scary lol. Anyway, if u enjoyed this chapter and think that I should continue writing this story, please review!! Thank you!**


	3. I never turned against you

**URGHHH FINALLY ANOTHER CHAPTER UR ALL THINKING LOL! I am soooo sorry it took so long, I haven't had much time to write it, not with all this silly year 12 work lol. A few days ago I was showing one of my friends all my reviews, and they suggested I should keep going along with it, so I thought hmm yes it has been a while lol. But yes, here it is, finally, I hope you enjoy it :D oooo and btw, I just finished the game again xD WOOT for 8 times finished!! xD enjoy!! **

There was a silence between the two boys, not knowing what to say, or what to think. Petey thought to himself, he couldn't lay anything on too thickly, he had to be gentle with the fragile boy, he has more than likely had a tough enough time in the Happy Volts Asylum, therapy, medication? Petey decided, perhaps a casual conversation would be suitable, at least for now.

"So, you got your old room back…" he said quietly, trying to act as casual as possible, but it was noticeable that he was trying his best, for he wasn't exactly the best actor. Gary struggled to find words to say, but he proceeded with Petey's casual act.

"Yeah…so it seems…" Gary paused after releasing those words, he was wondering if he should say it. He has always said it, it was his tradition. But Petey was more popular than him these days. Still that didn't stop him.

"Femme boy" he said, letting a small smirk sweep across his face. Petey's ears pricked at those two words, that he hadn't heard in so long. It was the first time he had ever been happy to hear Gary say it. Petey smiled faintly and moved to take a seat on his bed.

"Haven't changed much have you?" Petey said softly. Gary had changed though, his sense of humour was still the same, but his mental state wasn't at its best. All the therapy he had gone through broke him, he was still recovering, and it didn't help that he was open for bashing, because everyone in the school hated him. Petey was the only nice person to him so far, he hadn't spoken to anyone else, most people kept away from him. But who knows what other events would happen to him that afternoon. He just felt like crawling into his bed, and never leaving it. He thanked god that he didn't have to share his room with anyone else other than Petey.

"So, what's been going on? How are you?" he asked, to carry on the casual talk, and to stop the awkward silence that came between them.

"Not much" Petey responded, "Lonesome" he added quietly and shyly, not fully understanding why he said that. Gary suddenly looked up from the ground to Petey, hearing that word, "lonesome".

He wondered what Petey meant. Was Petey lonesome without him? Gary didn't ponder on that for too long, he waited for Petey to say another word.

"So" Petey started, "How have you been?"  
Gary hesitated to answer, he hadn't been well at all, he had lost his confidence, but he didn't let that stop him from answering Petey's question.

"Yeah, umm…alright" he kept it brief, not wanting to go into detail. Petey had about a million questions to Gary, but he wasn't sure how to word them.

"Gary" he finally said, causing Gary to look at him again.

"Why…why did you do it?"

Gary paused and sighed. Within the past year he had heard that same question, over and over again.

"Petey.."

"Gary, I-it may sound dumb, but it really hurt me when you turned against me and Jimmy" Petey blurted out. Gary paused again, not knowing what to say, he has never had a talk like this with Petey, without bullying him or annoying him.

"I never turned against _you _Pete" he managed to say. Petey looked to Gary. He could see Gary was truly sorry for what he had done, and that he never turned against him? It made Petey feel slightly relieved at what Gary had said, and strangely enough, found himself blushing slightly. Shaking it off, Petey decided to question what Gary meant.

"What do you mean?"

Even though Gary bullied Petey all the time in the past, he still had a soft spot for him. He would never hurt him.

"I just…never went against you Pete. I was against Jimmy. Not you" he explained as briefly as he could, trying not to let out a hint of something he had been thinking about in the past year.

Petey smiled slightly. It brought him happiness to know that Gary never hated him like he did with Jimmy.

"Why…I thought you hated me…?" Petey said quietly, wanting to receive more of an explanation, as he tried his best to stop his cheeks from flushing to pink at a thought he had in his head. Gary couldn't believe he was having such a proper conversation with Petey; it was so different from how they use to act.

"I…don't hate you, femme boy, I never hated you" Gary said, trying to bring back some of his humour to lighten up the seriousness.

"What do you, then?" Petey blurted out curiously before thinking why on earth he did so. Gary raised his eyebrows slightly, and then sighed.

"You want the truth?" he asked. Petey nodded his head in response.

"Well…I think that, I…" Gary hesitated.

**Woot woot for cliff-hangers xD gotta love em. Review if u wish me to continue on with the next chapter, and this time don't worry, It wont take months for me to post it lol! It will only take a matter of a few days. That's if people still even want me to write it lol. Thank u, hope u enjoyed! Review please! **


	4. I've missed you

**Hi everyone, ok I know I said this chapter would be up in a few days from the last one, and it seriously was going to be, but I got caught up with school work! Sorry! But yes, now that I am on holidays I have had time to write this chapter! Hope you like it! ENJOY! **

"I.."  
Petey was intrigued now that it was taking Gary so long to finish that sentence.

"I…it doesn't matter now, Pete" Gary managed to say, turning his head away from Petey. Petey straightened up and stared at the floor. He wanted an answer, but he didn't want to pressure Gary into giving him one.

"Well..." he said, "I am happy you don't hate me"

Gary looked back to Petey, now noticing his flushed cheeks. He opened his mouth slightly to say something, but nothing came to his mouth right away.

"Why is that?" he asked curiously.

Petey didn't know how to answer that, he was far too shy. He just shrugged at didn't allow his eyes leave the floor. Gary didn't like the conversations ending so quickly, so he moved onto a more solid topic.

"So umm…hows Jimmy?"

"Uh well, the same as usual I suppose…" Petey responded now feeling comfortable to make eye contact with Gary. "But I don't think he has quite forgiven you yet" Petey continued.

"I'm not surprised" Gary said, with a hint of sarcasm. Petey made him feel quite secure, so he could almost return to acting himself. The conversation dropped again, leaving the two boys in silence. Petey didn't mind the silence at the moment, it let him think things through a little more, and bask with slight joy in Gary's presence.

"Well…" Petey began, trying to kill the silence because he knew it made Gary feel a little uncomfortable, "It's not going to be easy for you now, all the cliques are planning some sort of attack". Petey seemed sorry to tell Gary that, but Gary already expected it anyway.

"I sorta figured that." Gary said briefly, letting a small smile cross his lips. Currently he was acting brave; there wasn't anything else for him to do.

"I guess I deserve it" he admitted, pushing himself up off the bed, to start unpacking his things. It reminded him of the first time he came to Bullworth. It was his first room, and the first time he met Petey.

"I don't think you deserve it" Petey sighed, as he watched Gary unpack his stuff.

"Why not?" Gary asked, wanting Petey to explain his thoughts.

"…You already got beaten by Jimmy…I don't think you need another" Petey said, now making things up on the spot. He didn't know why he was thinking these things about Gary.

"I suppose" Gary said, unsatisfied with Petey's answer. Petey stood up from his bed, and approached Gary whom was unpacking his bags. He tried and tried to figure out why he was doing this, but all the answers in his mind caused him to blush more and more and feel rather embarrassed.

"Gary…" he mumbled quietly, causing Gary to pause and turn to face him. Petey didn't make eye contact; he felt it would have killed him. Gary raised an eyebrow.

"Yes Femme boy?"

Petey was regretting this over and over in his mind, deciding if he should do it, or if he should not. Finally he came to the conclusion, he will do it. Unsurely, but without a thought, Petey hastily wrapped his arms around Gary's waist tightly, and forced his head against his chest, covering his face to hide his shame. Gary's eyes widened as he quickly looked down to Petey. He was rather taken back by Petey's actions, but found he liked them to an extent.

"I've missed you Gary" Petey managed to say quietly, pushing aside his fears of Gary shoving him away like he probably would have a year ago. Gary did not know quite how to respond to this, he had never been in this situation before. He couldn't believe himself, as he gently allowed his arms to return a hug to Petey. Petey's eyes broadened, not believing what was happening, as his cheeks glowed a darker pink. Gary and he were hugging. That was extremely new and different to what usually would happen between them. Petey felt completely secure in Gary's arms, never wanting to let go. Gary could feel something, some words building up from his mind to his mouth. He tried to push them away, by biting his tongue, but he couldn't help it.

"Peter…" he began. Petey's ears pricked at that name. He could never recall when Gary ever called him that. It must be serious, Petey thought. He listened carefully to what Gary was going to say.

"I…" he continued, until suddenly the door of the room swung open.

Gary and Petey jumped at the sudden loud noise, quickly letting go of each other, even though they really didn't want to.

"Pete?" Jimmy gasped.

Petey and Gary hoped to god that Jimmy didn't see anything. But he did.

**I love little cliff hangers xD but only when I do them, otherwise it frustrates me LOL! I hope you liked this chapter :D if you did please review, and I will write more, cause if you don't review, I will think no one wants me to continue, so I wont write anymore, and you wont get to read anymore ******** but yes lol anyway, thank you to the people who have reviewed me up to this far ******** I will be sure to write your names somewhere on my trip around Australia in 2 weeks xD THANK YOU! Please review! **


	5. I'm in love with you Peter

**Ok hi everyone! I apologize once again for this chapter not put up as quick as you would have liked it lol, but I was actually on holidays with my family travelling around Australia lol, and yes that happens a lot, every year I do that, but yes enough about that. My holiday was meant to only be 10 days, but as bad luck always strikes me, it took an extra 3 days because we got stuck in Dubbo cause my grandfather had a heart attack, AND I had an abscess (I think its spelt like that lol) yes! Anyway, I had an abscess! And it was on my tail bone! Caused by me sitting on my fat ass too much writing fanfics for you lot!! Lol joking!!! It was caused by a hair follicle getting infected somehow. Anyway that set me back and its STILL sore, I had to get an operation and I may have to get another one, but anyway enough about Abscesses and more about my new chapter lol, ok enjoy!! Oh and by the way, RIP MICHAEL JACKSON!! I always loved him ******** I cried so much over it, I am so cut up over him!! But anyway, NEW CHAPTER!! **

"Pete!" Jimmy growled, attempting to keep his cool, "What are you doing in here?"

Petey bit his lip, and tried to think of an answer he could quickly come up with, but he wasn't too good at lying.

"Pete" Jimmy repeated, demanding an answer. Gary made eye contact with Jimmy, searching for a hint of forgiveness in him, but he received nothing but the sense of hate.

"Pete, what are you _doing _in here?" Jimmy asked again, as he was now growing impatient with Petey's silence, and Gary staring at him didn't make it any better. Jimmy had to collect his temper and remain calm until he received an answer from Petey. He would bottle up his fury for Gary later, he thought. Finally Petey came up with an answer, simple and quick.

"What do you mean Jimmy?" he started, "This is my room, I'm always in my room" this answer caused Jimmy's eyebrows to fall, and give a look to Petey as if to say, he's not going to take that for an answer. But he didn't waver on that, he didn't have an answer for it, so he moved straight to what was Petey doing _with _Gary.

Gary knew Jimmy next question too well, and he wondered how Petey would answer it. If Petey couldn't answer it, Gary wondered how he himself could somehow come up with something to get out of the situation. He couldn't deny, the embrace between him and Petey was thrilling, and it seemed as though he longed for it.

"I know this is your room Pete…" Jimmy started, "But what the heck were you _doing _with that creep!?"

Petey flinched, he didn't feel comfortable at all, and Jimmy snapping at him didn't make the situation any better. Gary for some reason felt as if he should step in and make the tense position more comfortable, so the spot light wasn't on poor nervous Petey.

"James, look, let's just chill out for a sec" Gary began in his usual tone of voice, trying to make Petey as comfortable as possible.

"No man, you chill out" Jimmy ordered, not wanting to even speak to Gary. The ignorance that Gary held in his voice annoyed Jimmy, and therefore put him on the edge of his anger snapping. Gary raised his arms up as if to show he was backing off and didn't mean to anger anyone, as Jimmy glared at him. Jimmy had so much bottled up anger for Gary; he just couldn't help himself but let some of it leak out. With that, he threw himself over to Gary and clenched his fists tight, his face a few inches away from Gary's.

"Jimmy please." Petey quickly begged, trying to persuade Jimmy to not hit Gary. As much as he would have liked to smash Gary right then and there, Jimmy decided to calm himself, and save it for later. So he repeated his question,

"Pete, what were you doing with this psycho?" Jimmy deliberately didn't use Gary's name, he wanted him to feel as if that's what he is. A psycho. Petey was once again put on the spot, and an answer wouldn't come to his mouth quick enough for Jimmy's liking. So Petey decided to go over the story of how he came into his room and saw Gary.

"All I did was come into my room and saw Gary, that's all there was" he explained quickly in a sort of panic. Jimmy knew he wasn't going to get any explanation about the hug he had seen, so he thought he would leave it until later, but at that moment he had far better things to worry about, like what he and the rest of the cliques had planned for Gary.

"Yeah whatever Pete…I'm out" he said with a hint a disgust in his voice, as he raised his hand up and down at the two boys, before leaving the room.

Petey sighed slightly with relief that Jimmy had gone, and the tension in the room would settle. But now it would be awkward for Gary and Petey to think of what to say next to each other. Petey remembered the embrace before it was interrupted by Jimmy, and he remembered that Gary was going to say something to him. Curiously Petey turned to face Gary again. Gary looked down the boy with the pink shirt under the school vest, and gave a look of interest in what he was glancing up at him for.

"I know Jimmy's an ass" Petey began, "and it will take a lot of persuasion for him to try and be friends with you again, but before he came in…you were going to say something to me. What was is?"

Gary broke the eye contact between him and Petey, and glanced over at the wall.

"It's just…I dunno, I can't …" Gary sighed, not being able to say what he wanted to straight away. Petey could see the hesitation. It must have been important, and Petey had a brief idea what it was, and he was hoping the idea he had was 100% correct.

Looking innocently and eagerly up at Gary, Petey wanted Gary to tell him what he needed to. After glancing down to Petey, Gary couldn't resist his adorable eyes, causing him to let out a sigh of frustration.

"Pete, look…" Gary sighed again, walking over to his bed, and taking a seat on it. Petey followed him, and took a seat next to him, relatively close. Gary glanced at Petey another time, before looking to the floor.

"For the past year, even way before that…I haven't…been able to come to terms with this…thing I have in my head…" Gary continued. Petey listened carefully. What couldn't Gary come to terms with?

"I admit, I pestered you a lot simply because of this thing. I was trying to force it from my mind" Gary explained, almost on the edge of breaking out, exploding what he needed to say to Petey. He restrained himself though, trying to explain the story first so Petey would understand better. Petey stayed silent, and gave Gary as much time as he needed.

"And now, over the past year, I think I have finally come to the conclusion..." Gary continued, now taking a deep breath.

"Yes?" Petey asked hastily, and eagerly.

"I…" Gary choked, "I'm…I'm in love with you Peter"

Petey's eyes widened, his ears pricked, and he thought his heart stopped. He could tell this wasn't just another one of Gary's jokes. No one had ever admitted to being in love with him before. Petey was so overjoyed, as he himself had pondered for a very long time on that thought, but never thought he would get in return the same feeling. Especially not from Gary. Lost for words, Petey shook with joy slightly. As Gary stared at the floor, he didn't like the silence at all, he couldn't tell what Petey was thinking, so again he glanced at him. Petey almost died with shock and anticipation, as he didn't wait any longer to throw himself onto Gary, forcing himself into another embrace. Gary almost immediately accepted the embrace, and hugged Petey tightly.

"Oh Gary" Petey cried, but his words and voice were muffled, as his face was deeply buried into Gary's school vest.

**Ok I hope you have enjoyed this chapter :D it was sooo amusing to type ^____^ lol! I am in the process of typing the next chapter, since I am off school for the rest of the week because of my STUPID ABCESS WOUND!! I can barely walk!! And I have to take stupid pills every day to help heal it!! Anyway, I really hope you all liked this chapter and PLEASE review xD I love reviews, and if you love my fanfic you will love to review it lol. Oh and THANK YOU to all the people who have reviewed this fanfic :D I really appreciate it ^___^ and if you want me to continue, pleave review your thoughts on this chapter! **


	6. Why do you even care what he thinks?

**Hiii again everyone xD my wound is still a bit sore, but atleast I can walk now lol. I saw the new Harry Potter last night!! It was rather good lol. But anyway I doubt anyone wants to hear about Harry Potter, you people are here for Bully :D lol. But I would just like to let everyone know, I had a dream last night :D and it involved Petey waiting outside a classroom for me LOL and I was like aww *glomps Petey* but yes, now that I want to snuggle him, it has been easier to write lol! This chapter is juicy :P just warning you now lol! OH by the way people, if you really think you're obsessed with Bully, if you have any spare time, why not check out my youtube vid (yes I have a youtube account too lol) it simply goes through all the things that I do that makes me obsessed with Bully, some of them are quite interesting, and I will be quite happy if you check it out xD I'll paste the link here .com/watch?v=S-a71M2T23M there we go :D enjoy!! If that link I just gave you for some reason is incomplete, just write www. Then youtube then paste the rest of that, cause fanfiction for some reason doesn't want me to have the link there lol **

Gary gently ran his hands up and down Petey's back, giving him a feel of comfort. Petey enjoyed this, and wanted to stay in Gary's arms forever. Gary now knew obviously Petey had returned his love to him by this hug, and decided to rest his head on Petey's, as Petey continuously sobbed and repeated Gary's name over and over.

"Femme boy, don't get emotional" Gary sighed sarcastically.

"I'm sorry" Petey apologized quietly, trying to hold back his sobs.

"I love you Gary" he managed to choke out through a few more snivels. At hearing those words, Gary felt a rush of relief, never in his life had he heard those words said to him before with such meaning and yet sorrow. Gary was worried a little slightly; Petey had said he loved him as if he regretted it.

"Pete" Gary spoke calmly. Petey listened through his now quieter weeps, and wondered what Gary would say in response to his confession.

"You..dont sound as enthusiastic.." Gary managed to say.

Petey immediately glanced up at Gary. His tear streaked cheeks nerve wrecked Gary. As Gary patiently waited for an answer, he gently caressed Petey's face, wiping away the warm tears. Petey enjoyed Gary's touch, causing more tears to force their way to his eyes.

"I do love you Gary" Petey admitted, "And I don't care if people say we can't be together."

Cant be together? Gary wondered,

"Who says we can't be together?" he asked curiously. Petey paused for a moment.

"Imagine what everyone would say…and what Jimmy would say…"

"Jimmy!?" Gary growled, suddenly irritated with the sound of Jimmy's name. "Why do you even care what he thinks?" Gary tried to calm himself, by trying to remember what he learnt in therapy. Petey couldn't answer Gary's question, he didn't know why it mattered to him what Jimmy thought.

"You know…" Petey said, hoping Gary would understand what he meant.

"You know what people are like when it comes to…that"

"That?" Gary blinked.

"That kind of relationship," Petey sighed, hoping Gary would not raise his voice as he did a few moments ago.

"I see…" Gary said, looking down at himself. He didn't know what to say, but he understood clearly what Petey meant, but to him, nothing mattered, as long as he could hold Petey in his arms. Petey found himself speechless once again, so he slowly rested his head back onto Gary's chest. Gary sighed, before deciding to speak again.

"Peter"

Petey listened carefully,

"I…don't really care what other people think…and I will…you know…do whatever it takes just to be with you"

Gary's statement was like heaven to Petey's ears. He had heard similar words come from Gary's mouth before, in his thoughts and his dreams that had occurred in the past year.

"I want to be with you Gary! I will do anything!" Petey began to sob again. Gary's shirt was now damp, with Petey's tears.

"Femme boy." Gary sighed sarcastically. Looking up again, Petey wondered what Gary called him that name for.

"You're ruining my shirt" Gary sneered, causing Petey to blush with a touch of embarrassment.

"I'm sorry" Petey apologized, lightly wiping at Gary's shirt, which was completely useless; it wasn't going to help dry it. Gary smirked at Petey's failed attempt, and caressed his face again. Blushing, Petey couldn't make eye contact with Gary. Gary noticed this; Petey's embarrassment was so adorable, so Gary decided to reward him.

"Pete" Gary said, trying to grab Petey's attention so he would make eye contact with him.

It was hard but Petey tried to look up to make eye contact with Gary, and in doing so, Gary immediately forced his lips to Petey's. Petey was taken by surprise. His lips had never met with Gary's before. He was so nervous, but instantly accepted the kiss, and savoured it. Petey allowed himself to be held by Gary, and laid down on the bed, as their lips were still joined. Gary continued to pash Petey, forcing his tongue into his mouth, as Petey locked his arms around Gary's back, and his legs around Gary's hips. Gary couldn't believe it, he was actually making out with femme boy. Only a year ago he would have never thought he would ever be doing something like this with Petey.

Gary's lips trailed from Petey's lips, down to his neck. Petey had imagined this over and over in his head many times before, as he now stifled a moan of desire at Gary's light kisses. Strangely enough, Gary seemed to be an expert, as Petey thought. Petey emotionally gripped Gary's shirt tightly, and tugged on it, releasing his thrill of this situation. Gary continued as best as he could, knowing by the tugs he was receiving on his shirt, Petey was clearly showing that he wanted more.

**Sorry if I excited you then left you frustrated LOL, It frustrates me too trust me LOL, I was enjoying writing this xD I hope you enjoyed it :D if you did please review, and I will continue with another juicy chapter :P THANK YOU!!  
**


	7. Love Bites and Bullies

**OMFG I am sooo sorry everyone for taking this long to put up another chapter!! I totally got so busy the with school!! But now the next chapter is finally here!! I am no longer in school :D I graduated!! Oh god its gonna be weird, but now since I am in the process of finding a job, I have tones of free time to sit here and write more chapters, only if you guys still want to read them! You've probably all gotten over waiting for me! And I am so sorry! Alright here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy! Please review! **

Gary continued to kiss Petey's neck, while Petey continued to tug on Gary's shirt. Gary wanted more as well as Petey, but he didn't want to get straight into things at the present moment. He hadn't even had a proper conversation with Petey yet, plus, still partly being the old boy he use to be, he found it amusing to make Petey wait and beg for more. It was painful for Petey to keep waiting, but he still loved and enjoyed Gary's touch.

Gary undid a few buttons on Petey's collar to loosen his shirt, then pulled it down over his shoulder, so his shoulder was bear. Gary then trailed his kisses down to Petey's shoulder, causing Petey to stifle another moan. He was completely powerless to resist Gary even if he wanted to.

"G-…Gary." Petey panted.

Gary began to drag his tongue back up to Petey's neck, where he started to softly bite at his flesh. This sent shivers through Petey's body. Gary then began to suck at Petey's skin, planning on leaving his mark there.

"Gary!" Petey gasped. He loved it, he couldn't deny that, but he knew he'd get into all kinds of trouble if he had hickies over his neck.

"I'll get into trouble Gary." Petey reminded Gary, but that didn't seem to stop him.

Gary continued to give Petey his love bite, while Petey was too weak to resist. Both the boys thought to themselves how strange and yet stimulating the situation was. Only a just over a year ago, Gary would be bullying Petey, and now here he was, giving him hickies. Petey had never had a hicky before; the experience was quite new to him. He had seen hickies on many other people, like Jimmy, and Trent, but he had never had one himself, nor did he want one just from anyone.

"Gary please." Petey mumbled, signalling he wanted more than just Gary kissing him and giving him hickies.

After a few more moments, Gary had finished the love bite, brought his head up to look into Petey's eyes. Petey's eyes were swimming with lust for him. There wasn't much more they could do without taking the risk of being interrupted by someone walking in on them, as Jimmy did before. The last thing Gary wanted was to be getting intimate with Petey, and having Jimmy walk in on them.

"We can't do anything more now, femme boy." Gary said, gently caressing Petey's face. "Not without someone catching us."

Petey let out a sigh of disappointment. He'd never been this thrilled before, but now it has to come to an end.

Gary connected his lips with Petey's again, making out with him as much as he could before having to stop.

Suddenly the loud speaker came on, where Ms Danvers would broadcast something to the school.

"Would Gary Smith please report to Dr Crabblesnitch's office? It is urgent." Ms Danvers announced.

Gary's ears pricked, before having to tear his lips away from Petey's.

"I thought you already went to Crabblesnitch's office." Petey said rather confused, "You were in there for a long time too. I was waiting around for you." He continued.

Gary couldn't help but smile at Petey's innocence.

"I have been to Crabblesnitch's office." He said, "Obviously he just cant get enough of me." He joked with his usual sarcasm.

Petey smiled slightly, before returning to his usual worried expression, "Well you better go then, Ms Danvers said it was urgent…"

Gary kissed Petey one last time before lifting himself off of him, and getting up off the bed. Petey followed his example, but just stayed sitting on the bed.

"…I don't want you to leave me though Gary." Petey said suddenly.

Gary looked down to him, "I wont be long femme boy." He smiled.

"You might be…if you run into any of the cliques along the way." Petey explained.

Gary remembered that he was the most unpopular boy in school now. He planned to work up his popularity rank somehow eventually, but for now it was best if he laid low for a while.

"You're right. Maybe it will take me a little longer than usual." Gary agreed.

Petey became more worried, "I'll go with you." He said.

"No Pete, you stay here." Gary declined, "I don't want you to become less popular because of me."

Petey didn't care about his popularity, as long as he could be with Gary anywhere and everywhere.

"My popularity doesn't matter Gary. Please let me go with you." He begged.

Petey's popularity falling wasn't the only reason Gary didn't want him coming along, it was also that he knew he was going to be bashed and get into a fight with all the cliques, and he didn't want Petey present when that happened.

"No, femme boy. You stay here and wait for me." He said, placing his hand on Petey's head, "I'll be back as soon as possible."

Gary walked over to the room door and opened it. Petey watched him,

"Please hurry and don't get into any fights." He said as he sighed.

"I'll be fine." Gary reassured Petey, forcing a slight smile before leaving the room.

Petey sat in the room a few moments more, staring down at his hands. He then raised one of them to touch his face. He missed Gary's touch already.

Gary walked through the dorm to get to the exit, already noticing some negative vibes and glares from people as he passed, mainly from Dorks and a Nerd or two.

After he successfully got through the dorm and exited, Petey came out of his room.

He wondered where Jimmy might be, hoping he wasn't out with the cliques, planning to catch Gary on his way to the office. It was more difficult to be caught for crimes now, the prefects had already graduated a year ago, and therefore there were none to come around busting everyone for even the smallest crimes. The school had new prefects. That being Derby, Earnest, Ted, Johnny and Russel, and neither one of those boys would show any mercy for Gary. Gary had cheated them all in the past, and they still hadn't forgiven him for it.

Petey made his way out into the dorm living room, where he planned to buy a soda from the soda machine, and watch TV to try occupy his mind from worrying about Gary.

Petey suddenly became relieved when he saw Jimmy watching TV. But watching it by himself didn't exactly put Petey's mind at ease. The other cliques were still out there somewhere, plotting against Gary.

Petey got a drink from the machine, then took a seat next to Jimmy, remembering that Jimmy wouldn't be at all too pleased with him after the incident before.

"Hey Jimmy." Petey greeted as he always did, making out everything was normal.

Jimmy looked to Petey, "Petey, what were you doing in there with Gary?" he asked straight out.

Petey didn't make eye contact with Jimmy, and just decided to answer with the only thing he could come up with, "I was just talking to him, and helping him unpack…since he is going to be sharing my room with me again, I cant just ignore him." He said, sounding rather logic.

Jimmy knew there was another reason other than that, but he couldn't argue it, so he just accepted that answer for now.

"Yeah, okay." He said.

Petey held in a sigh of relief that Jimmy wouldn't ask him anymore questions about that, for now at least. But Jimmy soon found something else that needed an explanation. He noticed Petey's buttons undone, his shirt crinkled, and mark on his neck.

"Pete. What happened?" Jimmy asked a little confused.

Petey immediately looked at Jimmy curiously, "What do you mean?"

"You're collar, it's like…messy." Jimmy explained.

Petey's eyes widened, as he just remembered that Gary had unbuttoned his collar and had given him a hicky.

"Oh!" Petey gasped, quickly doing his collar back up. "Yeah, I guess I forgot to do it up…"

"And there was a mark on your neck…?" Jimmy wondered.

"There was?" Petey played dumb, "Well it must have been where I scratched myself," he lied.

"You scratched your neck?" Jimmy asked in disbelief.

"Yes…it was a mosquito bite…" Petey lied again.

"Right." Jimmy said, now curious where Petey got that mark from. Jimmy thought it resembled a love bite, but he convinced himself that it couldn't be, because where would Petey get one from? And it wasn't there before.

It didn't even cross Jimmy's mind that the hicky could have been left by Gary.

Meanwhile, Gary was making his way through the school, heading towards the main school building, until he was stopped by Trent, and three other Bullies, Tom, Davis and Troy.

"Guess you're not addicted to breathing huh!?" Trent taunted.

Gary knew this would happen; it was only a matter of time.

"Come on." Gary tried to reason, "I don't wanna fight you guys."

"Too bad loser," Davis scoffed.

"You shoulda thought about that before you went and tried to take over the dumb school!" Tom growled, "You made it even worse by comin' back here!"

"I'm gonna sit on you!" Troy randomly added.

"Come on cant we just talk this out." Gary stalled, waving his hands, for the first time in his life praying for a teacher to come break up the fight.

"No talking!" Davis growled.

"Come on pansy!" Trent yelled, throwing a punch at Gary.

**Okay that was the next chapter! I hope you liked it! And I apologize again for it taking me so long to write this!! I hope you are all still interested in this fanfic! If you are please review, and I will get right on to writing the next chapter :D thank you!! **


End file.
